7th Dragon III Code:VFD
7th Dragon III: code VFD is a side sequel to 7th Dragon 2020-II. About : "In 7th Dragon III Code: VFD, the world is engulfed in a time of darkness and great peril. In the year 2100, dragons have descended upon earth and humanity is at the mercy of these terrifying beasts. However, not all is lost. As the protagonist, the player will team up with Nodens Enterprises—a video game company dedicated to stopping the dragon menace—to become a dragon hunter and eventual savior of the universe. Although times are bleak, Nodens Enterprises has found a way to tip the scales in favor of mankind: By traveling through time to three different eras, the protagonist can upset the balance of the dragons’ power. This will give them the edge to defeat the True Dragons, and stand a chance against the most powerful one of them all… the 7th Dragon: VFD." With a total fourth installments of SEGA's fantasy RPG "7th Dragon" series, 7th Dragon III: Code VFD is the final chapter of the world's story of the past, present and future. Unlike the past series, the developers Imageepoch will not participate in the creation. The staff of the previous titles has been changed significantly, with the exception of the character designer Shirou Miwa and the composer Yuzo Koshiro. According to SEGA, the game will contain the following elements: *'A bleak world and engaging story' – The year is 2100, dragons have invaded Earth and are ravaging the human race. As the protagonist, players must team up with “video game company” Nodens Enterprises to become a dragon hunter and save the universe. *'Unique settings and time periods' – Fortunately for humanity, Nodens Enterprises has found the key to tip the scales in favor of mankind. The protagonist must travel through time to three different eras — the mythical kingdom of Atlantis, futuristic capital of the land of Eden, and present-day Tokyo — in order to defeat the True Dragons and stand a chance against the most powerful one… the 7th Dragon: VFD. *'A deep party system and character customization options' – All characters are completely customizable from the get-go. Players will be joined by two squad members in the field, and have up to nine characters in their party. With eight classes (such as Samurai, God Hand, Rune Knight, and more), 40 voice options, and 96 appearance options, gamers will have plenty of options to develop the perfect dragon hunting team. *'Base building with Nodens Enterprises HQ' – Fighting dragons is tough work, but at least the team can recuperate at HQ where they can develop skills, collect side quests, and even go on dates. In addition, more floors such as a library, skylounge, and cat café can be added in order to improve HQ. Yes, you read that correctly, it says cat café. *'Lots of dragons!' – Although there are a variety of enemies to fight, it would be wise to be prepared for the myriad dragons you’ll face. It’ll take careful planning and strategy to defeat these dragons, so choosing the right squad — and right look — is paramount! Story : "The cycle of battle between humankind and mysterious extraterrestrial creatures called dragons that spans 20,000 years will enter its final phase when the 7th True Dragon VFD appears in Tokyo. As you explore the past, present, and future, and learn more about the relationships between those time periods, the truth about the 7th True Dragon will slowly be revealed." : — Website Description In the time of 2100, Tokyo regained peace after driving off the dragons. 80 years had passed since the invasion, but it doesn't seem like the dragons have perished for good... Reception The Japanese magazine Famitsu rated 7th Dragon III Code: VFD 9/8/9/8 34/40. Chronology & Dungeons *Present (AD 2020 - 2021 & 2100): Tokyo Sky Tower, Tokyo Subway, Tokyo Tower, Murakumo QG (7th Dragon 2020,7th Dragon 2020-II, 7th Dragon III) *Past (BC 10,000): Atlantica, Cradion, Berk Ocean Palace (7th Dragon III) *Future (AD 7000 & 7200): Kazan Republic, The Alchemic Society of Pleroma (7th Dragon, 7th Dragon III) External Links *Official 7th Dragon III: Code VFD website (JP) *SEGA JP website *7th Dragon III: Code VFD website (US) *7th Dragon III Code: VFD Wiki Category:Games Category:Video Games